Fruck tomato
by KitsuDei
Summary: /Fruk/Spamano/ Francia era un pervertido, lo sabían todos, eso podría traerles problemas a él y a los que lo rodean. Las locuras del amor van más allá de la comprensión humana... Fic terminado, lemon.
1. Vicio

Buenas tardes, me presento aquí ya que es mi primera publicación de Hetalia... Estoy nerviosa, no tengo idea si le gustará a alguien este fic, pero les dejo un poco de información de lo que será: 1) ¿Por qué Fruck tomato? Porque en ésta "historia" formarán parte mis dos parejas favoritas: Francis y Arthur (Fruk) [Fruck: mezcla de Fruk y fuck! wii (que inteligente...)] & España y Lovino (tomato love) -y, debo decir, no soy buena con los títulos - 2) Este fic no tendrá muchos capítulos, yo tengo que pensado que sólo sean cuatro o cinco, no más. 3) Si se encuentran cosas extrañas o sin sentido es porque no se tanto del anime (supongo que debe ser eso y no me mente haciendo de las suyas sin preguntar) ya que en el anime voy por el capítulo treinta y pico de Hetalia World Series y no he leído el manga.

Bien, este capi, en especial, es algo _cursi_. Creo que reveló mi "poeta interior" (si es que se le puede decir de esa forma...) Etto... Weno, las dejo leer; por cierto, al primero lo apodé "vicio" porque se me ocurrió llamarlo "obsesión", pero me pareció poco original (¿se supone que vicio es original?) y quedó así. En fin, espero que disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

Fruck tomato

**Capítulo 1: "Vicio"**

Estaba vagueando en la casa de Arthur, solo, ya que el inglés se encontraba muy ocupado teniendo una guerra con un país de América del Sur... creo que se llamaba Argentina... sí, eso... Inglaterra quería apoderarse de dos islitas pertenecientes a ese país... Y bueno, yo estaba aburrido en mi casa, no había nada para hacer entonces me vine para acá. No es que aquí encuentre, precisamente, diversión.. pero, seguro que encontraba algo que hacer que me llame la atención. Ya me cansé de mirar siempre las mismas películas románticas que hay en mi casa, las he visto un mínimo de doce veces cada una y, en ninguna de esas ocasiones, dejé de llorar, pero bueno, era hora de algo nuevo. Aunque no miré películas. Yo sólo quería mirar algunas imágenes de los paisajes de Inglaterra.

Caminé y me senté agotado en uno de los sillones de la habitación.

¡Pero nada! ¿Cómo podía ser que éste chico no tenga ni una foto de eso? Nada Ero, nada, nada! Pero... ¿Qué me sorprende? Si después de todo, Arthur era de esos hombres infantiles que creen en hadas, unicornios y duendes. Más específicamente, el único que conozco, creo, no soy muy observador; pero si algo destaca, lo noto. ¡Y algo que destacaba lo suficiente eran esas enormes cejas! Tan extraordinariamente tupidas y extendidas, ocupando la mitad de su frente. Eran un detalle... uno muy llamativo, pero eso no importa, porque no hay nadie perfecto (obviamente si alguien tenía que ser el más cercano a esa perfección, era yo). Después estaba su cabello; alborotado y revoltoso, encantador. Sus ojos, verdes como las praderas del paraíso, teñidos con la tela de la vida y la mancha de la niebla al mismo tiempo, verdes como los chistes que me gustan, ¡Sí, muy verdes! Sus orejas, orejas comunes pero no comunes; únicas, orejas únicas, sólo por pertenecer a él. Su boca... El cielo, las estrellas, la luna, el sol. Algo que sólo es conocido por él, su cepillo de dientes y mis más anhelados sueños. Sus labios, dulces y delicados (siempre los sueño), como una rosa blanca bañada en dulce caramelo; Una rosa blanca e inimaginable, extraña y de rara especie, una muy difícil de alcanzar; la que sólo los más aventureros podrán gozar hostentarla. Yo no soy aventurero, lo admito, pero llegaré a hacerlo, alcanzaré esa roza y seré el único en poder hostentarla, aunque todavía no me anime. Ya sea por capricho, porque le rogue mil trescientas veces que me lo permita, la pequeña parte aventurera que habita en mí sólo desea explorar esa añorada zona, ¡Y que nadie más lo haga!

Todo era hermoso. Todoooo, menos su atuendo de mal gusto. Pero por mi bien, que se vista así, ya que, si se vistiera de otro modo, nadie dejaría de mirarlo, y eso me molestaría mucho... ¡Porque él es sólo mío!

Siempre pienso en él, tal y como lo hago ahora, en todos sus detalles, en su voz insultándome... pronunciando mi nombre, en esas miradas de odio fingido que ocultan el amor, en su pose de brazos cruzados, en la forma en como cierra los ojos al apoyar los labios en su taza de té y en nuestras peleas; esas peleas que adoro. Porque gracias a esas duras peleas pude ser la persona que más lo ha tocado. En todas las guerras que pasamos. Ya que si me ha propuesto esas guerras es porque pensó en mí tanto tiempo como para llegar a esa conclusión. En sus ruidos de desesperación cada vez que lo acorralo; que aunque los reprima, sé que están ahí.

Hasta sentí celos en un momento. Celos de ese imbécil cuatro-ojos de Estados Unidos. Quien pudo pasar mucho más tiempo con él que yo. Quien lo mira sin cuidado de arriba a abajo. Ese estúpido come hamburguesas que se cree importante, ¿Sabes por dónde te puedes meter esa idea de héroe?

Sí, sentí celos. Hasta que me di cuenta que Arthur sólo lo mira como un conocido desde que se independizó y antes, sólo lo veía como alguien a quien enseñar y proteger, como a un hermano menor.

Lo que me hace más feliz es que la forma en que Arthur lo insulta no es como cuando me lo hace a mí. Cuando le grita a Alfred se nota el desprecio. Sin embargo, cuando él me insulta a mí, lo hace de una forma completamente diferente. Y yo me doy cuenta de esas cosas. Ya sea por las películas románticas que miro tan apasionadamente u otros motivos. Yo sé que él me quiere, es más, sé que siente algo más que simple querer. Pero no sé por qué... no sé por qué es tan divisor. Es como si en los momentos que me agarra la locura de besarlo él construyera un muro, semejante al de Berlín, para que yo no me acerque. En esas situaciones me da la rabia de derrumbar el muro y seguir, simplemente seguir y alcanzar mi sueño, la rosa blanca que espera por su aventurero. Pero no tengo el valor de hacerlo. Porque si él construye el muro, es por algo. Tal vez tenga miedo, pero... ¿A qué? Tal vez sea el miedo a sufrir, o tal vez, al de amar de verdad y sentirlo. Yo quiero saber a qué es a lo que le tiene temor, porque no soy irrespetuoso; insistente, pesado y acosador tal vez sí, pero no irrespetuoso. Quiero que él me diga a qué le teme y entonces, le haré entender que conmigo no debe tener miedo, que yo le puedo dar todo el amor que él necesita y nunca lo haré sufrir intencionalmente.

Mis pensamientos son muy profundos si se trata de él, porque en los momentos de soledad él es el que se apodera de mi mente y no me permite distraerme con otra cosa.

Y las horas se pasan volando. Cuando pienso en Arthur es la misma sensación que cuando te subes a una montaña rusa, sientes que ya va a venir lo mejor y resulta que ya habías llegado al final.

Escuché el ruido que se produce cuando algo entra en la cerradura de la puerta.

- ¡Bienvenido a casa! - Le dije sonriente. Él se sobresaltó.

- ¿Q-qué demonios haces aquí, Francia? - Me preguntó, con la mueca de "desprecio" que suele ponerme.

- Ya lo olvidé, me perdí en mis pensamientos y ya no recuerdo ni cómo es que llegué a tu casa - Le respondí.

- Jajaja, ¿Así que pensaste? - Rió - Entonces de algo te sirvió venir aquí. -

- No hace falta que venga, pienso en tí esté en donde esté - Le dije, sonriéndole macabramente, sabiendo que o, me daba una patada, o, se hacía el que me ignoró, me acerqué a él y le pregunté cómo le había ido.

- ¿Qué cómo me fue?, ¿acaso no es obvio? - Contestó, riendo otra vez. - Lo malo es que ahora debo agrandar mi mapa y no tengo ganas... ¿Sabes? Al fin encontré a alguien más fácil de derrotar que tú, Francia. Jajaja- Siguió riendo altaneramente. ¿Ven? Él volvió a pensar en mí diciendo eso.

Me acerqué aún más a él y lo acorralé contra la pared, apoyando mis manos a los costados de su cabeza y colocando mi rodilla entre sus piernas, justo abajo de Londres, para incomodarlo un poco. Observé su delicado rostro y noté un corte debajo de su ojo derecho, me acerqué a su mejilla y lamí el corte. Él hizo un ruido similar a un gemido, seguramente todavía le ardía un poco. Inmediatamente después de eso el apartó mi rostro con una de sus manos, alejándome todo lo que la longitud de su brazo le permitía, otra vez esa barrera nos separaba.

- ¡Ya basta, imbécil! - Dijo. - ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso? -

- Pero tienes una cicatríz, se puede infectar -

- ¡Pero ya está cicatrizada, estúpido! -

- Entonces no te ardió -

- ¿Y quién carajo dijo eso? -

- Si es así... ¿A qué se debió el gemido? - Pregunté. Los ojos de Arthur se agrandaron.

- Y-yo no... - Se puso cabizbajo, evitando mi mirada. Me volví a acercar y tomé su rostro entre mis manos.

- ¿Por qué niegas algo que realmente quieres, Arthur? - Le pregunté. - Si no haces nada que realmente te guste de vez en cuando tu corazón no lo soportará..

- ¿Sabes qué? Tal vez tengas razón, Francia... - Dijo tomando mi mano. No lo podía creer... ¡Realmente el había tomado mi mano!, ¡Y no era un sueño!

Entonces sentí un dolor insoportable en mi región vital... ¡Me había pegado un rodillazo ahí, en París! - AAAAAY, AY, ay... - Grité mientras caía para atrás. Cuando al fin pude abrir los ojos lo vi riéndose lo más feliz.

- Yo creo que lo que realmente me gusta hacer es golpearte hasta que sangres, así que mi corazón está perfecto - Me miró - Pero sería realmente feliz si dejaras de molestarme y te fueras a tu casa. -

_**"Vicio"** **Fin**_

_To be continued... or not?_

_

* * *

_

¿Y bien, que les pareció?, ¿Estuvo muy mal? (espero que no quieran matarme, ya bastante me quiero matar yo del nerviosismo) Dejaré mi opinión: Me pareció que Francia actuó de una manera muy acelerada al acorralar a Arthy de esa forma, pero así salió de mi mente y no se me ocurrió nada para modificarlo. También pensé que Inglaterra había sido muy frío... Pero vamos, todos son así _al principio_.

Recuerden que si no dejan reviews no sabré cuales son sus opiniones y pensaré que el fic fue tan malo que me deprimiré y no actualizaré. Se los digo sinceramente, no intento convencerlos ni nada, eh... como creen... Tengan un lindo Jueves! Saludos, **K**i_tsu_.

_¡POR UN MUNDO CON MÁS FUCK!_

_Ehh... ¡no! Quise decir Fruk...! En serio!_


	2. Tomato inspiration

¡Buenas! Muchas gracias por los reviews, ¡estoy muy feliz! Creo que el único que no respondí fue el de "la que no tiene cuenta", claro, porque no tenés cuenta :P Te digo: Muchas gracias por tu review :D Y no te preocupes, Francis-niichan lo logrará!

Espero que les guste el segundo capi. Es, principalmente, Spamano, pero igual intenté agregarle un poco más de FrUk, ya que el original sólo tenía unos pocos renglones. ¡Disfruten la lectura!

* * *

Fruck tomato

**Capítulo 2: "Tomato-inspiration"**

Y volví a mi casa. Me tardé más de lo pensado... Ya que con ese semejante dolor en mi entrepierna no podía caminar perfectamente. Realmente me había pegado fuerte.

Pensé y pensé tanto en la noche sobre lo que había pasado ese día que no pude dormir.

Recordé su mirada ruborizada cuando le dije lo del gemido. Recordé el tacto de sus largos dedos sobre mi mano. Recordé todas sus caras y todos sus gestos. ¡No podía ser tan lindo! Sin duda... ¡Él debía convertirse en territorio francés! Ah... Que recuerdos... Siempre quise que él fuera parte de mí, recuerdo cuando sucedió el rumor del Juicio Final y los dos estuvimos abrazados esperando que la destrucción llegara a nosotros... Tan pequeños... _Tan pegaditos._ Pero...

¿Por qué eres tan cabeza dura, Arthur?

¿Por qué te niegas de esa forma cuando tu corazón se empieza a acelerar? No seas idiota, hasta yo lo siento.

¿Acaso piensas que explotarás por esa aceleración?

Tal vez no te diste cuenta que mi corazón al igual se acelera... Seguramente pienses que soy un pervertido y lo único que me interesa es acostarme con la gente, pero contigo es diferente, porque tú haces que mi corazón tiemble y cuando te digo lo que siento te piensas que es una broma y eso me deprime mucho. Supongo que no es tu culpa, porque vivo haciendo ese tipo de bromas y me encantan... lo malo es que ahora me siento como el chico de esa historia del pastór y el lobo... o como sea. ¿Pero cómo demostrarte que realmente te amo si no me lo permites? A veces me gustaría que leyeras mentes, así te darías cuenta que no dejo de pensar en tí y entenderías que no te miento...

Entonces se me ocurrió una gran idea.

- ¡Ya sé! - Agarré el teléfono - ¿Pero a quién llamo...? -

En otro continente no muy lejano.

Ring Ring ~

- ¿Quién será ahora...? ¿¡Que acaso no entienden que ya tengo bastantes problemas, carajo! - Atiende el teléfono de un notable mal humor - ¿Hola? -

- Hola -

- ¿Quién sos? -

- Soy Francia, Argentina. Quería preguntarte cómo hiciste para que Chile te abriera las piernas... -

- ¡MIS Malvinas acaban de ser raptadas por ese bicho de cejas raras y vos me venís a preguntar esa pelotudéz! - Gritó, haciendo énfasis en "mis Malvinas" - Ya bastantes problemas tengo acá, que están todos maldiciéndome porque tomé demasiado alcohol, los milicos esos se provecharon de mi estado y cometí la idiotéz de meterme en guerra con ese chabónme, ¡y me hicieron bolsa! -

- ¿Cortó? - Cortó. Creo que no fue muy buena idea preguntarle. - Pero qué modales... - Empecé a marcar un número en el teléfono, pero paré y en mi precioso rostro se formó una mueca de frustración - ¿Acaso le dijo bicho cejas raras a mi Arthur? Bueno... tiene cejas raras, eso es verdad y tal vez mencionó "bicho" porque su belleza sobrepasa lo humano... - Me sonrojé y creo mi naríz sangró, podía imaginármelo... Tan bonito mi Arthy...

Fui al baño y me limpié las fosas nasales.

Ok, debo seguir pensando... Ummm... ¡Ah! Ya sé... Ehh no, es una estupidéz preguntarle a Alemania... no creo que le haya costado mucho que Ita-chan le abra las piernas... Lo mismo digo de Rusia respecto a China, creo -

Mientras pensaba me dirigí a la cocina, me empezaba a dar hambre todo este asunto... Entonces lo vi. La inspiración entró a mi ventana.

Cuando terminé de comer el _tomate _volví a agarrar el teléfono y marqué un número diferente.

Ahora nos trasladamos a un país vecino.

Ring Ring~

- ¿Hola? -

- Hola España, ¡necesito preguntarte algo muy importante! -

- No soy España ¬¬ -

- Ehhh... Etto... ¿Romano? -

- Sí, Francia. España no está -

- Buuhhhh, siempre que lo llamo me atiende, pero bueno, se ve que él también sale. Bueno, Romano, le dices que llamé, ¿si? -

- Si, si, si... - Me dijo de mala gana.

- OK, nos hablamos, chu~ - Romano colgó el teléfono fuertemente. - ¿Acaso hoy es el día del mal humor? - Pensé en voz alta - ¿¡Y el amor dónde! -

[Lovino's POV]

¿Siempre que llama lo atiende? Claro, si las veces que vengo España pasa mucho tiempo hablando con Francia. Pareciera que cuando lo hace, yo ni siquiera existiese. Como si viniera todos los días a visitarlo.

Estaba enojado, no, más que eso, estaba furioso. Cansado de estar atrás. Sí, lo admito, estaba cansado de estar después de alguien... en la vida de España, ¿acaso yo nunca podré ser la persona más importante para él?, ¿la número uno?, _¿La persona a la que España más quiera?_

Era cierto que él siempre me sonreía. Pero él le sonríe a todos. Siempre tan bueno y cálido... ¿Así es con todos, también?

Pensaba que tal vez era la única persona con la que España dormía desnudo... Pero ahora no me siento ni seguro de eso, ¿dormirá desnudo con Francia también? Mierda.

Corrí hasta la habitación que, según lo que España decía, es sólo mía y sólo la uso yo. Yo siempre le creí, pero ahora me pregunto ¿Es eso verdad? ¿O será que cuando yo no estoy aquí, ocupándola, ésta cama y éste suelo son usados y pisados por otras personas?

Agarré mi abrigo y salí del cuarto. Cada vez que pensaba en qué hace España cuando no estoy, sólo hacía que me angustie más.

Me odiaba. Me odiaba por que siempre que pienso en ese estúpido español el corazón me late tan fuertemente que siento como si pudiera atravesar mi carne y salir caminando.

Lo odiaba. Lo odiaba a él por hacerme sentir de ese modo sin preocupación alguna; sin, siquiera, enterarse de lo que pasaba en mi interior.

Aunque lo amo... sí, amo su maldita sonrisa.Y si él sonríe estando con otro como lo es Francia o cualquier otro imbécil. Pues, me alegro por él, aunque yo me sienta como si me clavaran tres espadas en el pecho, que sea feliz del modo que quiera... maldito bastardo.

Pero no, él no se va y tampoco me deja ir. Porque, por más que yo lo quiera, él nunca se separa de mí; se preocupa, _le interesa_. Digo yo... ¿Realmente es necesario torturarme hasta ese nivel de confusión? _¿Tanto le entretiene torturarme, maldita sea?_

Me puse mi abrigo porque, por lo que yo sabía, afuera hacía fresco.

Seguramente se enteró hace mucho tiempo, de la forma que sea, de mis sentimientos; y por eso juega conmigo de esa forma. Sé muy bien que no puedo fingir, no sirvo para eso. _¿Pero es realmente necesario?_

Coloqué mi mano sobre el picaporte de la entrada principal de la casa.

- ¡Romano! Ya salí de la ducha, desnúdate rápido si te quieres bañar, que se va el agua caliente... ¿Romano? ¿A dónde vas? - Preguntó al verme a punto de salir. Ahí estaba otra vez, jugando conmigo, con sólo una toalla cubriendo Madrid, con el torso al descubierto, pidiéndome que me desnude. Díganme si yo lo mal pienso o si lo hace apropósito.

- Me voy - Le dije volteando hacia la puerta, nuevamente - Llamó Francia, dijo que tenía algo muy importante para preguntarte. -

- ¿Eh? Pero Romano, ¿A dónde v-...? -

[Antonio's POV]

Había dado un portazo antes de que pudiera terminar de articular... ¿Qué le pasaba?

_¿Por qué se fue de ese modo?_

Y antes de irse mencionó que Francia había llamado, ¿Él tendrá que ver? Agarré el teléfono y marqué el número de Francis. Esperé un poco y me atendió.

- ¿Aló? -

- Francia, soy yo, España -

- Oh Espagne~ Que bueno que llamaste, ¡Tengo que hacerte una pregunta muy importante! -

- Espera un minuto, acabas de hablar con Romano, ¿cierto? -

- Sí, y ahora que lo mencionas, no lo escuché muy bien, estaba un poco tenso... ¿A dónde te habías ido? No le debe gustar quedarse solito, pobrecito -

¿Solo? Pero si me estaba dando un baño, nada más.

- Bueno Francia, gracias, después te llamo. -

Colgué y corrí a mi habitación. Me puse el primer pantalón que vi y una remera que estaba acomodada arriba de la cama. Salí de la casa y corrí en la dirección... No sé en qué dirección, sólo corrí. Quería saber que le había pasado a Romano. Su personalidad era de las de las personas que hacen lo que se les canta el trasero, pero ya me cansé de su comportamiento inmaduro y su mal trato hacia mí sin motivo aparente... ¿Quién se cree? Yo lo crié. ¿Y si le pasaba algo?

_Si algo le pasara a él, yo no podría soportarlo._

Tal vez me preocupe de más... Él siempre me dice que me preocupo mucho, pero, ¿y qué iba a hacer? Yo no estoy acostumbrado a no tenerlo cerca. Más allá de que no sea bueno con las tareas de la casa, que se queje por todo y haga lo que quiera.

_Porque él es la persona más importante que tengo. Es por eso que no puedo dejarlo ir._

_**"Tomato-inspiration" Fin **_

_To be continued..._

_**

* * *

**_

¿Algo dramático? Espero que aún así les haya gustado.

Ya que estoy les dejo **+ info**: El próximo capítulo será Spamano, pero no se preocupen, mis queridas Fruk fanáticas, el cuarto será únicamente Fruk y el quinto, tal vez no únicamente fruk, pero si estará hot (espero). Ok, ok, me voy a ordenar un poco más mi habitación (SHIT!), es que hoy vendrá bastante gente a mi casa y, ya saben, tiene que estar todo "en sus posiciones", pero mis padres no me creen que sus posiciones son esas: una cosa arriba de la otra, amontonada en la silla, piso, placar, esquina, o donde sea. Así que las dejo. No olviden dejar sus críticas -positivas o negativas- u opiniones, así sabré qué debo modificar, agregar, quitar de mi manera de escribir o de lo que ustedes piensen. Saludos y muchos abrazos esponjosos, Kitsu.

_FRUKING THE WORLD._


	3. Stupido Spagna

Holiss, ¿Cómo están? Espero que superduper, ojalá les guste el capítulo -es únicamente Spamano, por si no lo aclaré anteriormente- Por cierto, ¿Vieron que estoy actualizando día por medio? Jaja, espero que no se acostumbren, es porque me adelanté para hacer tres capis de una (los tres primeros), de todas formas el cuarto ya lo tengo terminado, me faltaría repasarlo y listo; el problema es con el quinto -no es que haya un problema, es sólo una forma de decir-, es que... es mi primer lemon y quiero que, por lo menos, quede aceptable, así que tal vez me tarde un poco más en subirlo Y.Y

Reply for "La chica sin cuenta": Waa no me gusta decirte así, pero que vá xD Sí, tenés razón, le vendría bien escucharla, jaja. Y claro, muchas gracias por tus comentarios! n_n Espero que te guste este capi también.

* * *

Fruck tomato

**Capítulo 3: "Stupido Spagna"**

[Lovino's POV]

Estúpido España.

Ya no podía contener mis lágrimas. No lo entiendo a él, pero tampoco me entiendo a mí. No entiendo por qué me siento así.

¿No se suponía que el amor te hacía feliz? ¿Entonces por qué yo me siento todo lo contrario? Mierda... ¿Será que estoy confundiendo el amor con el odio? Antes lo odiaba, porque él era feliz y nunca paraba de sonreír y yo no podía hacerlo. Pero ahora estoy enamorado de su sonrisa, y todos los momentos felices de mi vida, sólo pasaron gracias a él. Gracias a él aprendí algo llamado felicidad. _¿Cómo podría odiarlo?_ Si realmente _es él el que me hace feliz._

¿Qué demonios...?¿Está lloviendo? Sí, las gotas empezaron a caer de la oscuridad eterna del cielo nocturno. Miré hacia arriba.

Cada vez que miraba al cielo, las estrellas, la luna... _no podía evitar el pensar en él._ Me recordaban su estúpido rostro sonriente y su risa. Era tan molesto. Y pensar que él seguro estaba lo más feliz hablando con Francia mientras yo estaba aquí, empapado y _deseándolo._

Corrí con la manga de mi abrigo la mezcla de agua de lluvia y lágrimas que recorrían mi rostro.

- Carajo... - Susurré al vacío, ya que me di cuenta que no tenía la más mínima idea de donde me encontraba. Tanto caminar sin rumbo alguno me había llevado a una vieja plaza, inundada de oscuridad y soledad, una que nunca antes había visto. Me acerqué a los columpios, los miré... pasé la llema de mi dedo índice por el contorno de su estructura para sentir el tacto del frío metal.

- ¡Romanoooo...! - ¿Y esa voz...? ¿España?

Me volteé y sí, justamente se veía a lo lejos la silueta del morocho acercándose cada vez más. Cuando ya estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, colocó sus manos en sus rodillas, apoyando su peso en ellas. Jadeaba constantemente_, ¿para qué corrió?_ Me miró y entre jadeos me preguntó por qué me había ido. No le contesté, simplemente me quedé mirándolo; su pelo empapado, sus ojos recaídos, su boca semiabierta y todo su rostro mojado; mezcla entre sudor y agua.

Se enderezó. - Me preocupé... - Dijo.

- Yo ya no soy un niño, te lo dije mil veces - La expresión de su rostro cambió.

- Sí, lo sé. Pero simplemente, no puedo evitarlo - Sonrió.

Con todo lo que me hace sentir. Con todo eso y él ríe como si nada ocurriera.

- ¿Romano? ¿Estuviste llorando? - Preguntó - Tienes los ojos vidriosos y rojos... - Dijo, a medida que iba acercando su mano un poco más con cada sílaba pronunciada, hasta que tocó mi rostro; abrí mis ojos como platos, mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse y sentí prenderme fuego, ¡Mierda, siempre era lo mismo con ese idiota!

Derrepente separó su mano, bruscamente, para, acto seguido, toser dos veces seguidas. ¿Qué le pasaba? Fue en ese momento que me di cuenta que sólo llevaba una remera de manga corta encima, toda mojada por la lluvia. Me alteré.

- ¡Idiota! ¿¡Cómo vas a salir a fuera con sólo eso puesto si sabes que llueve y hace frío! - Le grité.

- Es que estaba tan desesperado que ni pensé, me puse lo primero que ví... - Rió, ¡Dios, que pare de reír todo el tiempo, la vida no es un chiste! Me saqué mi campera, agarré su brazo izquierdo y lo pasé por la manga respectiva, e hice lo mismo con el otro brazo.

- Pero Romano, ¿y si te enfermas tú? -

- Imbécil, yo no me voy a enfermar. -

Empezamos a caminar con dirección a la casa de España.

- ¿Y por qué te fuiste así? - Preguntó, rompiendo el silencio.

- No te importa... -

- ¡Claro que me importa! Estabas en mi casa, yo me estaba bañando, no había problemas y resulta que cuando salgo de la ducha, estás a punto de irte. Y se me olvidaba que también le dijiste a Francia que me había ido de la casa, mientras que sólo me estaba bañando -

- Mierda, pero si siempre hablan - Le dije, bajando la mirada.

- ¿Eh? ¿Quiénes? - Preguntó. Como para no saberlo.

- Tú y Francia - Contesté casi inaudiblemente.

Se quedó callado. No me animaba a mirarlo, no quería ver su expresión; sabía que no me iba a gustar. _Me iba a doler._

Cuando llegamos a su casa fuimos a su cuarto. Él tenía que sacarse su ropa mojada y yo quería que me devolviera mi abrigo.

Yo estaba parado frente a la cama y él sentado en ella.

- ¿Qué tiene que "siempre" hablemos? - Preguntó.

- Nada - No me gustaba que toque ese tema, era mejor que sólo se calle y listo.

- Romano... ¿Acaso _estás celoso_? -

- ¡Imbécil!, ¿De qué estaría celoso? -

- Eso me pregunto... Si con Francia hablo menos de la mitad de lo que hablo contigo, así que eso no es... - Se calló por unos segundos - Excepto que pienses que entre nosotros hay algo - Fruncí el ceño, ¿Cómo decírselo? _¿Cómo decirle que realmente creía eso y que sí estaba celoso?_

- Me hizo muy feliz lo que hiciste hace un rato... Te preocupaste por mí - Cambió de tema, sonriéndome otra vez y, obviamente, no pude evitar sonrojarme. Entonces España volvió a toser.

- ¡Estúpido, sácate la ropa! - Le volví a gritar, acercándome un poco a él.

- No, no quiero. -

- ¿Pero eres idiota? -

- Si, lo soy. - Dijo sin dudar. - Y también quiero... -

- ¿Qué quieres? - Le cuestioné con frustración. Derrepente sentí que me abrazaba.

- Cuánto creciste... Antes podía abrazarte completamente en estas mismas posiciones, pero ahora sólo abrazo tu cintura. - Dijo como si se largara a llorar en ese momento.

- Idiota, deja de decir esas cosas. -

- Es que... antes no te separabas de mí, porque aunque me insultaras me necesitabas... Ahora me sigues insultando pero ya no me necesitas... y yo...- Se separó, agarró mis manos, tendidas a los lados de mi cuerpo y me miró - Tengo miedo de que te separes, te alejes, te vayas... Porque tengo miedo de perderte para siempre -

-T-ton...¡tonto! - Le grité, soltándome de su agarre. Estaba tan nervioso que ni siquiera podía hablar bien. - No... no me vas a perder... - Me senté a su lado, en la cama, él siguió mi movimiento con su mirada - Yo tampoco quiero perderte a tí - Le dije... susurrando.

- ¿Y entonces... por qué te fuiste? - Me preguntó. Ya no lo soportaba.

- ¡Estaba celoso! - Le dije mientras me tapaba la cara con las manos y empecé a llorar sonoramente. España acarició mi cabeza y me dijo que no llore... Pero seguí llorando y lo abracé. Él siguió palmando mi cabeza.

- Luego me dices idiota a mí... ¿Estar celoso de Francia porque me llame por teléfono? Él me llama, y estamos horas hablando, sólo porque se entusiasma tomando más vino de lo que puede aguantar y me cuenta todas las veces que Inglaterra lo rechaza. -

- ¿E-enserio? - Le pregunté, estaba sorprendido.

- Sip - Volví a abrazarlo y seguí llorando igual de sonoramente. - ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? -

- Es... que... Y-yo me fui... hice todo... eso porque pensé... que te...tenías algo con Fr-rancia... - Dije con algunas dificultades gracias al llanto, él me abrazó.

- Está bien Romano, ya está... No es grave... - No vi su cara, pero estoy seguro... de que estaba sonriendo.

- ¡Pero yo desconfié completamente de lo que me habías dicho antes de que esto pasara! ¡Hasta pensé que la habitación que me dices que es sólo mía, cuando yo no estoy, se la das a un amante o algo así! - Grité.

- ¿Enserio pensaste eso? ¿Esa impresión te di? DX -

- N-no, no es eso... es que yo... - Titubeé. - Yo sólo quería ser el primero... el primero en tu vida... y empecé a pensar cosas... sin sentido... - Cuando terminé de decirlo, España empezó a tratar de separarme de él.

- Romano.. déjame ver tu cara... - Decía mientras intentaba moverme.

- ¡No! - Dije mientras me aferraba más a él y a su camisa mojada.

- Romano... Por favor - Su tono de voz, tan dulce... hizo que se me pare el corazón, _¡Bastardoooo!_. Entonces el agarró mi rostro entre sus manos y lo levantó. - ¿Era esa tontería la que te preocupaba? - Me preguntó, yo miré hacia abajo - Bobo, mírame... Si desde que te conocí tú siempre fuiste el primero en mi vida - ¿Podía ser...? ¿Podía ser cierto esto y no sólo un sueño? Eso significaba que todo lo que yo sentí por España desde que lo conocí... ¿Él también lo sintió? Me sentía hirviendo, tan rojo como los tomates que tanto nos gustaban... a mí... y a él.

Se acercó.

España se acercó.

_Y me besó._

Estuvimos así unos pocos segundos... Aunque, realmente, a mí me parecieron infinitos. Él se separó me miró y luego me abrazó fuertemente.

- Romano, idiota - Dijo, riendo, supongo, ya que en su voz se notaba su típica risa. - ¡Pero si siempre fuiste el primero! Desde que Austria-san te trajo, desde que llegaste a esta casa. - Repitió. Pero eso era imposible, si yo era un desastre. Tal vez soy el primero, pero al primero que maldice. Mis ojos no parpadearon, desde que me besó hasta ese momento; sentía que si lo hacía me iba a perder algo de ese momento, ese estúpido y bonito momento...

- Pe-pero si yo rompía todo y nunca hacía nada... no lavaba, no planchaba, no cocinaba, ¡no nada! - ¿Por qué empezaron a humedecerse mis ojos así de repente? Si yo no estaba triste en ese momento... _todo lo contrario._

- Tal vez a principio me molestó un poco. Verás... nunca había tenido a nadie a mi cargo... pero... tú sólo eras un niño, ¿por qué tendrías que hacer todo eso? No te echo la culpa... Yo soy el adulto, me corresponde a mí hacer esas tareas, ¿no? - Se volvió a separar, tomó mi rostro con ambas manos y sonrió - Además yo tengo que protegerte... ¿no, Romano? -

De nuevo sentía hervir mi cara. Me había vuelto a sonrojar, maldición. ¡Argh! ¿¡Pero qué culpa tenía yo si él me miraba con esa estúpida cara linda que tiene!

[Antonio's POV]

¡Que lindo es! Y más cuando se sonroja e intenta ocultarlo mirando para abajo con los ojos lagrimosos... ¡Moeee!

De la nada me abrazó. "¡Que tierno!"

- Idiota... - Tragó saliva - Yo si te necesito, así que quédate a mi lado siempre... no te vayas nunca... ¿Lo prometes? - Dijo.

- ¡Pero cómo podría irme si me lo pides así! - Le grité y lo abracé quince veces más fuerte.

- A..ay, ay, i..idiota, no.. respiro - Dijo, no lo solté ni tampoco lo apreté menos, no soy capaz de estrujarlo tan fuerte como para matarlo, él sólo actuaba - Bah... Estúpido España -

[Antonio & Lovino's POV]

_Fue el momento más feliz de mi vida... Aunque al día siguiente no pude salir de la cama por un resfriado _(Lovi agrega _"por culpa del idiota de España__"_).

_**"Stupido Spagna" Fin**_

_To be continued..._

_

* * *

_

Sin comentarios. Siendo sincera me siento identificada con Romano por el lado de que le cuesta expresar lo que siente y no es cariñoso -no por la parte seria, ya que yo vivo riéndome sola, literalmente- y me encantaría tener a alguien parecido a España a mi lado, tierno y que me proteja de todos... Como cuando Antonio defendió a Lovi de Turquía sin importar lo que pasara después. Casi muero en ese capítulo. Diablos, me acabo de sacar una cascarita -picadura de mosquito- y ahora me está sangrando toda la pierna (exagerando un poco) Ok, me retiro chicas. Tengan un lindo término de día y ¡no olviden dejar sus comments! Saludos y abrazos esponjosos, Kitsu.

_FOR A WORLD WITH MORE LOVI._

_Sorry, I'll try again:_

_FOR A WORLD WITH MORE LOVE._


	4. What the fruck?

¡Hola, hola chicas! Bien, ¿adivinen?, ¡Llegó el fruk! espero que les guste el capi, tal vez la "flasheé" un poco, pero me parece que quedó divertido ^^ Ojalá que sea de su agrado, porque yo estoy para entretenerlas y, si no les gusta, no tiene sentido, ¿no? En fin, éste capi mostrará, principalmente, el punto de vista de Arthur. ¡Disfruten la lectura!

* * *

Fruck tomato

**Capítulo 4: "What the fruck...?"**

[Francis's POV]

- ¿Y ahora qué será de mi? España no me ha llamado y estoy solito en mi casa... - Eran cerca de las 4 de la madrugada y seguía sin poder conciliar el sueño. ¿Por qué tengo que sufrir esta clase de desesperación? No puedo dejar de pensar en Arthur y España no me llamó, todavía no me llamó, ¿Qué estará haciendo? Él es como mi consejero y ahora me ignora... "Que deprimente..." Pensé, tomando mi pañuelo rosa y mordiéndolo con desesperación.

Caminé lentamente hasta mi cama y me recosté en ella, apoyando mi cabeza en la esponjosa almohada. Mágicamente me quedé dormido, la verdad no es que no conciliaba el sueño, ni siquiera lo había intentado.

[Arthur's POV]

_Estábamos los dos recostados en mi cama, él sobre mí con el torso desnudo y yo debajo, con la camisa desabotonada. Empezó a lamer mis pectorales, deteniendose en mis pezones, mordiéndolos, succionándolos, que se yo que cosas hacía; yo estaba completamente duro y sentía colapsarme. Estuvo unos interminables segundos así y luego descendió a mi abdómen y lamió mi ombligo. Yo no podía dejar de jadear, incluso no paraba de emitir leves gemidos casi inaudibles. Pero, obviamente, él los escuchaba, ya que cada vez que los hacía, reía. Bajó aún más, casi llegando a mis pantalones, no resistí._

_- N-no... pa-¡para! - Articulé con sumas dificultades por mi nivel de excitación. El rubio paró de hacer lo que hacía, levantó su cabeza y me miró._

_- Tranquilo... no pasa nada malo - Dijo antes de besar dulcemente la comisura de mi boca._

_- P-pero Francis... - Dije, pero sentí un roce ahí abajo y la oración fue interrumpida por otro gemido inesperado._

_- Si estás tan duro no puedo resistirme, Arthur, así que relájate o terminaré violándote bestialmente aunque no quiera hacerlo - Dijo sonriéndome, apenas pude verlo, no sé que me pasaba pero ni siquiera veía bien. Sólo sentía como la mano de Francia, que estaba encima de mi miembro, subía y bajaba en movimientos lentos, sensuales y muy excitantes..._

_Apartó su mano de repente. Bajó su cuerpo y también el cierre de mis pantalones junto con la parte de arriba de mi ropa interior. Tomó a Londres con una mano y acercó sus labios a él... se relamió y su lengua empezó a posarse sobre mi erección..._

- ¡NO! - Grité. - ¿Qué demonios...? - Pregunté al aire al ver que estaba en mi cama, en pijama y los rayos del sol traspasaban fácilmente los vidrios de los ventanales. Refregué mis ojos. Había sido otro sueño de esos... Estaba todo transpirado y sonrojado. Levanté mi mirada - ¡¿Y tú que miras? - ¿Qué se creía? Estúpido unicornio, mira que andar riéndose de la gente por cosas así, esto es serio. Me levanté, hice la cama y me dirigí al baño, me miré al espejo y me lavé la cara, me sequé con la toalla y salí. Observé el calendario - Bien, es sábado, no tendré que ver a esos idiotas... ja, ja.. ja - Reí fingidamente, hoy no tenía ganas de hacer nada. Fui a la cocina y me hice té. Ya estaba cansado de esos sueños, últimamente los estaba teniendo muy seguido y no sé la razón ¿serán debido a los acercamientos que hace Francia? Pero si él lo hace porque nadie más le presta atención y a mi no me gusta ser el segundo plato de nadie.

Bah, ¿pero qué digo? Yo no soy el segundo plato de nadie, si con Francia no pasa nada; él es un idiota que vive en las nubes y viene a joderme a mí. Ya he pasado por muchas cosas... él vive acercándose, acorralándome, acosándome y yo lo único que hago es poner una barrera, un alto. Porque no quiero que él se aproxime más, si lo hace que sea porque realmente me quiere, no por un simple juego. ¿Acaso no se dio cuenta que a mí los juegos no me van? Si yo estoy con alguien es porque lo amo de verdad y tengo que estar muy seguro de que la otra persona sienta lo mismo. No me gusta que me lastimen, no me parece agradable y, mucho menos, divertido. Ya me hirieron muchas veces, ya sea a través de independizaciones u otras cosas.

_"Pienso en tí sin importar dónde me encuentre"_

No recordaba las palabras justas que él había usado cuando dijo eso, pero cada vez que pensaba en ello no podía evitar que mi corazón latiera más fuerte y mis mejillas enrojecieran. Aunque, tal vez, sea la frase más falsa que él había dicho.

_"¿Por qué niegas algo que realmente quieres, Arthur?"_

Idiota, ¿quién se cree que es? A lo que me niego es a ser parte de un juego. Porque yo sé que Francia es un imbécil que se acuesta con quien le abra las piernas, él no es capaz de amar a una persona, tal vez ame, pero amaría a todos o no querría a nadie, una de dos. Sólo él era quien le importaba, no los sentimientos de las personas que lo rodean. Yo no iba a permitir que haga eso conmigo, yo no le abriré las piernas por más insistente que sea; no hasta que demuestre que realmente me ama. Como ya dije, no soy ni el segundo, ni el tercero, ni el quinto, ni el noveno plato de nadie, si no soy el primero prefiero no ser nada.

Recuerdo cuando me pidió, no, me rogó que me case con él así él no caería en una crisis total. Fue y sigue siendo el momento más vergonzoso de mi vida. ¿Tan estúpido se piensa que soy?, ¿tan fácil de persuadir? Yo... yo dije que no iba a casarme con nadie por ese motivo... y, es obvio... Es probable que si él me lo hubiera pedido con su mano en mi mejilla, con una sonrisa tierna, un "te amo" y un beso apasionado al final, no hubiera sido capaz de rechazarlo.

Pero él siempre tenía que arruinarlo todo. Bueno, se trataba de Francis, ¿qué mas podía esperar?, ¿por qué justo tenía que enamorarme de ese tipo?

Caminé hacia mi sillón, apoyé la taza de té en la mesa ratona y tomé el periódico, volví a agarrar mi té y, mientras bebía, daba una leída a los monocromáticos renglones del diario, con algo debía distraerme. Llegué a una página que no me interesaba, insultaba no sé que cosas, aunque me dieron ganas de leerla, tal vez aprendía nuevos términos para insultar a quien me moleste.

Bah, que aburrido, no había nada que yo ya no supiese. Pero encontré algo que realmente me molestó, un evidente fuck mal escrito: "...What the _fruck_ was that?..." Y la editorial ni siquiera se había molestado en corregirlo, me pareció extraño ya que, luego volví a leer la palabra escrita de igual modo, pero con mayúsculas, _FrUcK_. Eso me hizo pensar que esa palabra podría ser una abreviación, una sigla. Pero, ¿de qué? Aunque también podía ser un error fácil, digo, en los teclados la "R" está arriba de la "F", cualquiera podría escribirlo mal... Lo raro era la "C", está alejada de todo.

Dejé la taza de té, la cual ya estaba vacía, en la mesa, acerqué dicho mueble al sillón y saqué una lapicera de un estante. Escribí la misteriosa sigla en la parte superior del diario y empecé a intentar decifrar su significado.

_fruck _

Eso simplemente no me decía nada, entonces probé con la segunda.

_FrUcK_

Tal vez las que mostraban el mensaje eran las letras que estaban en mayúsculas, entonces, las quité y volví a escribir.

_FUK_

Mmm... si separo...

_F UK_

¿United Kingdom? Pues sí... U.K. pero... ¿Y la F?

- ¿Eh?, ¿Quién me sacó la lapicera? - Pregunté, a las hadas les dieron ganas de molestar...

- Listo - Dijo una de las hadas, acababa de escribir en mi diario... Lo miré.

_Fr UK_

¿Fr?

Me quedé unos minutos más hasta que me cansé y me fui a pasear por ahí. Recorrí un poco las calles completamente pobladas, pero había demasiada gente, cosa que me quebraba la paciencia, así que volví a casa casi inmediatamente.

Prendí la luz y fui a la mesita, había dejado la taza de té allí sin limpiarla, la tomé pero vi que había algo nuevo escrito en el diario, así que volví a apoyar la taza delicadamente y agarré el periódico.

_France x UK, IDIOT_

¿WHAT? Mis ojos se pusieron blancos, corrí hasta el teléfono y marqué el número de la editorial, indicada en la parte baja de una hoja del periódico.

- Buenos días, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? - Contestaron desde el otro lado de la línea, muy cortésmente. -

-Eh, buenos días... Quería preguntarle qué significa el fuck escrito de extraña forma en la página 21, tercer texto -

- ¿Fuck escrito raro? Déjeme ver - Dijo, esperé unos segundos y el hombre volvió a hablar. - Señor, ese fuck escrito raro es producto de los despistados empleados que no lo corrigieron, gracias por la información. -

Que alivio... - Gracias a usted - Agradecí y corté. Bueno, ahora ese hombre seguro pensará que soy un idiota, pero ya por lo menos, sé que ese estúpido FrUcK no tiene nada que ver conmigo ni con ese wine bastard. Tomé el diario y me dirigía a tirarlo pero escuché un portazo y...

- ¡¿Francis? - Realmente no me podía creer que el imbécil haya vuelto - ¿Qué haces aquí y cómo entraste? - Le grité. Él vino corriendo hacia mí y me abrazó - ¿Q-Q-Qué...? -

- Ay, Arthy, cómo te extrañé... - Me susurró.

- ¿Extrañarme?, ¿Es que acaso no puedes estar ni un día sin molestarme, Francia? -

- No. Eh, digo, no vengo a molestarte -

- Ya lo admitiste, idiota - Me volteé y me agaché para recoger el periódico que, en algún momento, se cayó de mi mano. Releí esas palabras y suspiré. Francia, que estaba detrás mío habrá visto por encima de mi hombro la palabra ya que luego, pronunció lo siguiente:

- ¿¡France x UK! - Como lo dijo de una manera tan repentina me asusté un poco y, al darme cuenta de lo que pasaba, intenté, desesperadamente, esconder el diario en algún lado de mi chaqueta.

- ¡¿Q-qué dices, estúpido? - Me volteé para mirarlo con una cara completamente distorcionada.

- ¿Que qué digo? - Repreguntó - Digo lo que leí, escribiste France x UK, ¡estoy feliz! - Dijo sonriendo con su típica cara de imbécil.

- ¡Yo no lo escribí! -

- ¿Ah, no? - Dijo riendo maliciosamente - ¿Entonces quién?, ¿tus amiguitos imaginarios? - me cargoseó.

- ¡Sí! - Asentí sin pensar - No, espera, ¡ellos no son imaginarios! - Francia se acercó, peligrosamente, entonces comencé a retroceder, pero, en un momento ya no podía, la pared no me lo permitía. Apoyó su mano en la pared, a un lado de mi cabeza y se acercó... mucho.

- Ya lo admitiste, Arthur - Intenté empujarlo con mis brazos y luego con mis piernas, pero sus brazos atraparon a los míos y mis piernas se enredaron con las de él.

- I-Idiota... ¡Suéltame! - Le grité, tenía los nervios de punta y mi rostro muy sonrojado, seguramente.

- Ni lo pienses... Siempre he querido hacer ésto, pero nunca me lo permitiste y, ahora, que escribes mi nombre en los diarios, ¿cómo quieres que me comporte? - Preguntó. Sus ojos me miraban tan intensamente que pensé que me derretirían, y su rostro.. su rostro estaba tan serio que no lo hubiera reconocido en cualquier otra situación - Tan sólo cierra los ojos y quédate tranquilo, no haré nada que tú no quieras. - Yo ya no podía hacer nada... en ese momento no tenía ni la fuerza como para sacarme al francés de encima, así que sólo cerré los ojos.

Francis juntó sus labios con los míos, se sentían cálidos y dulces... No lo habría imaginado, ya que, eran los labios de ese molesto francés. Con una de sus manos tomó mi rostro y la otra se posicionó en mi nuca. Mordió mi labio inferior y yo abrí la boca, para emitir un gemido de incomodidad, **grave error**, él aprovechó y metió su lengua dentro de mi cavidad bucal.

_No me puedo creer que, al final, terminé cediendo tan rápido._

_**"What the fruck...?" Fin**_

_To be continued..._

_

* * *

_

¿Y bien? Ok, me siento malvada por cortarlo ahí, mil disculpas, kolkolkolkolkol. **¡Se viene el final! **-llora de la emoción-

[**+ info**] Recuerden que, como ya les mencioné, es probable que me tarde un poco más de lo normal en subir el quinto capi, pero, no se preocupen, voy por la mitad _(del lemon!)_. Aunque también trataré de terminar algunos one-shots pendientes desde hace bastante tiempo (no lo soporto más! quiero sacármelos de encima yaa!).

Lo único que deseo es que les haya gustadoooooo -ríe tontamente- hera hera, hera hera {Sí, se me dio por imitar a Veneciano y a Iván [su kolkol me encanta! (sin mencionar su vodkaaa)]}

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capi! Besos y abrazos esponjosos, saludos, Kitsu.

_FRUKING THE WORLD!_


	5. Nous n'avons fruk

Fruck tomato

**Capítulo 5: "Nous n'avons fruk"**

[Francis's POV]

Nuestras lenguas se perseguían, la de Arthur era tímida, pero la mía rápidamente la motivó.

¡Finalmente alcancé la extraña rosa! Cumplí mi profundo deseo de tenerla. Ya era mía. Rompí el contacto labial y besé su mejilla, descendí por ella y comencé a lamer su cuello.

- A-alto Francis, pa-para... - Subí mi cabeza y lo miré, lo volví a besar, me dirigí a su oreja y le susurré:

- Te dije que estés tranquilo, nada malo va a pasar - Mordí su lóbulo y él volvió a gemir. Me separé un poco, le saqué la chaqueta y Arthur no dijo nada, estaba muy sonrojado, despeinado, con la boca semiabierta y sus dos hermosos ojos jade me miraban rogándome que lo tocara. Casi muero de una hemorragia nasal, pero me contuve y volví a besarlo nuevamente, pero con furia, apretándolo aún más contra la pared. Descendí por segunda vez a su cuello mientras que, con mis manos, desataba el nudo de la corbata y la retiraba delicadamente. Me alejé de él, tomé sus piernas y lo llevé hasta el sofá en brazos.

- ¿Q-qué haces? - Preguntó. Esa no era na pregunta muy inteligente.

- Nada - Le contesté sarcásticamente.

- ¿Qué hacemos en el sofá? - Otra pregunta idiota.

- Ahora hablando, pero haremos el amor en el sofá - Le contesté de una forma como diciendo "¿Acaso no es obvio?" y él puso mala cara. Que divertido.

- Lo sé bastardo, pero ¿por qué en un sofá? -

- Porque no sé donde está la cama y no quiero perder el tiempo buscándola, pero si quieres lo hacemos en el piso, por mí no hay problema - Le dije sonriéndole seductoramente - Contigo lo haría hasta en la punta de la Torre Eiffel. - Él bufó.

[Arthur's POV]

¿Hasta en la Torre Eiffel? Vamos, ¿con cuántas personas lo has echo ahí ya? Me gustaría gritárselo en la cara, pero no podía, simplemente no podía, porque él me miraba de una forma extraña, estaba feliz y tal vez emocionado y yo me sentía extrañamente feliz también por verlo así. Entonces observé mi reflejo en sus ojos, por Dios.. estaba despeinado y con mis ojos pidiendo que me den atención sexual, ¡Qué vergüenza!, ¡Realmente no lo puedo creer!

- ¿Por qué te quedas callado mirándome? - Preguntó, sacándome de la luna - Espero que no estés pensando nada pervertido, Arthy. - Rió burlonamente. Yo me sonrojé más de lo que ya estaba.

- ¿Cómo piensas eso? - Le dije, con notoria frustración muy mal actuada.

- Lo que pasa es que vivo imaginándome cosas pervertidas de tí, Arthur - Dijo sin trabas. Mi rostro estaba hirviendo. - Sé que no me creerías si te dijera cuánto te amo, pero lo hago, te amo demasiado - Confesó antes de volverme a besar.

Antes no te creería, pero, ahora que me besas con semejante pasión, ¿cómo podría no hacerlo?

Empezó a desabotonarse la camisa, con mis manos corrí las suyas y yo mismo la desabotoné. Francis sonrió y comenzó a abrir la mía.

Cuando ya se había liberado de los botones acercó su rostro a mi pecho y empezó a lamer uno de mis pezones. Al sentir su húmeda lengua un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo de arriba a abajo y se me puso la piel de gallina. Un nuevo escalofrío y un leve gemido surgieron cuando él mordió, aunque no demasiado fuerte, esa zona. Demonios... _esto es como en todos mis sueños. _Al tiempo que mordía uno de mis pezones, comenzó a jugar con el otro. Descendió por mi torso hasta mi ombligo y también lo lamió.

- Ahh.. -

Pensé en decirle que había soñado todo eso, pero si se puso de esta forma porque vio que en mi periódico estaba escrito su nombre, mejor no mencionarle lo otro.

[Francis's POV]

Ahhh, Arthur, si tan sólo pudieras verte; todo rojito, duro y a mi merced. Es extraño, yo siempre te imagino así, pidiendo más, con esa cara y con las piernas abiertas, ¡sólo para mí! Me senté, por suerte ese sofá era grande, estaba arrodillado entre sus piernas, las cuales estaban separadas, dejándome lugar. Le saqué el cinturón y bajé la bragueta de su pantalón, volví a estirarme, quedando mi cara a unos pocos centímetros de la suya y nos miramos fijamente por unos segundos. Rompí la distancia y lo besé de una forma salvaje, empujando su cabeza contra el apoya brazos del mueble. Nuestras lenguas volvieron a juntarse de una forma bestial y desesperada, mi mano descendió hasta su parte baja y, por dentro de la ropa interior, empecé a masturbarlo. Sentí como sus entrepiernas presionaron las mías y oí que hizo un pequeño ruido con la garganta, seguramente un gemido, que se ahogó en mis labios.

- Ma...Maldito seas, Francia - Dijo, con pequeñas dificultades.

- ¿Qué pasa Arthy? - Le pregunté con voz juguetona - ¿Quieres más? -

- ¡Sólo hazlo rápido i...idiota! - Contestó, me hubiera gustado otra respuesta, pero bueno, con eso me conformo. Volví a sentarme y le quité los pantalones, lo mismo hice con su ropa interior. Acerqué mi cabeza a su entrepierta, tomé su erección con una de mis manos y la toqué con la punta de mi lengua.

[Arthur's POV]

Malditos Deja vús, ¿o debería decir malditos sueños? Supongo que no hace falta que diga que articulé un gemido de alto volúmen cuando, con su lengua, tocó mi región vital, ni que el que hice cuando el muy bastardo se la metió entera en su boca, el cual fue tres veces más sonoro que el anterior. Realmente sentía que iba a explotar... Francia subía y bajaba, iba desde movimientos lentos a rápidos, lamía y hasta mordía de vez en cuando, cosa que me hacía desfallecer. Podía sentir su gran satisfacción al tenerme así de entregado, pero la verdad es que yo sentía tanto placer que me dolía.

Todo empeoró, por decirlo de algún modo, cuando empezó a lamer mis testículos, acupando su mano el lugar que antes había tenido su boca.

- Ah... Fr-francis... -

_¿Cuánto tiempo más me ibas a tener así?_

[Francis's POV]|

Era fantástico ver su rostro y oír sus gemidos mientras invadía sus lugares más sensibles.

- ¿Te gusta, Arthy? - Le pregunté, él no contestó. Levanté mi cuerpo y cabeza para ponernos cara a cara. Tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba por la boca, entrecortadamente. Ver la forma en como su pecho se inflaba y desinflaba al inhalar y exhalar me excitó más, ¿les parece estúpido, no? Excitarse por una simple respiración entrecortada... Pero para mí no lo era así, porque Arthur era el que respiraba y lo hacía de ese modo a causa del éxtasis que mi lengua le provocaba.

Abrió sus ojos - Estúp... - Dijo, pero lo interrumpí, besándolo. Aunqe desgraciadamente el beso no duró mucho, ya que él se separó, empujándome bruscamente.

- ¿Qué pasa, lindo? - Le pregunté, decepcionado.

- ¡Idiota! - Gritó - ¡No me beses después de haber lamido _ahí_!, ¡Es asqueroso! - Bueno, por parte me alegré de que haya sido eso y no otra cosa.

- Está bien... No te la chuparé más si luego no me dejas besarte - Le contesté, de una forma muy natural.

- N..no... no es eso... - Miró para abajo, agachando la cabeza, me dio la tremenda ansiedad de comerle la boca pero se me ocurrió una idea mejor.

- Entonces bésame - Le propuse, tomando sus brazos y colocándolos detrás de mi cuello, logrando que su rostro se acerque más. Me miró de una forma rara, tal vez se había enojado, pero se veía tan sexy que las hemorragias volvieron a amenazarme con aparecer.

De una forma muy rápida Arthur empujó mi nuca hacia adelante, por lo que nuestras bocas se unieron. Me besó de una forma delicada pero fugáz al mismo tiempo, su lengua me dominaba, realmente no me lo esperaba. Más me sorprendió lo que hizo a continuación; me tiró hacia atrás, colocándose él encima, me quitó mi camisa con desesperación y lo mismo con mis pantalones y ropa interior. Me alteré cuando vi que separó mis piernas, acercando su cabeza.

- ¡N-no, Arthur! - Le grité, horrorizado, juntando mis piernas.

- ¿Qué? - Preguntó, mirándome con odio - ¿Por qué no puedo vengarme de lo que hiciste hace rato? -

- No es eso... Es que realmente me pongo histérico cuando me tocan ahí... - Me excusé, para luego reír de una forma muy idiota.

- ¿Y a mí qué? - Si su expresión anterior fingía odio, pues, ésta no sé que intentaba.

- Verás pateo fuerte y me muevo mucho, me pongo inquieto y no quiero lastimar tu precioso rostro - Le dije, tal vez parecía mentira... pero era la verdad, lamentablemente - Para hacerlo tendrías que atarme o algo así... -

- No te preocupes por eso, tengo sogas en algún lugar - Me horroricé de nueva cuenta. Le agarré la cara y lo tumbé, cambiando de posiciones.

- Déjame disfrutar y estar conciente en este momento, luego intentamos, ¿si? - Le dije. Ahora el horrorizado era él.

- N-n-nunca dijiste que te ponías inconciente -

- Ehh verás... no es que me ponga inconciente... o tal vez sí... bueno, no sé como explicártelo -

- Sólo cállate - Interrumpió. ¿Eh?, ¿qué le pasa ahora? - ¿Y?, ¿Qué esperas para besarme? - Preguntó con algo de ironía marcada.

- Con que era eso - Le susurré para luego besarlo. Era muy lindo... era demasiado lindo para ser verdad. Pero así lo era.

_Era cierto y no otro de mis sueños._

- ¿Estás listo? - Le pregunté al terminar de besarnos.

- ...Sí - Respondió. Entonces recordé que en una revista había visto un modo de lubricar muy interesante, era el momento de aplicarlo. - ¿Eh?, ¿Qué haces? - Preguntó cuando dirigí mi rostro a su trasero. - ¡Fran- Ahh! - Gimió al sentir mi lengua en su ano. Bueno, una forma muy higiénica no era y había miles de riesgos que podrían convertirlo en un momento muy desagradable, pero confío en que Arthur será un poco más considerado y no lo permitiría.

- Francis... e-eres más asqueroso de lo que creía... - Dijo entre jadeos continuos, ¿asqueroso? Pero bien que lo disfrutas, ¿eh, bonito?

Pasaron como tres minutos y saqué mi boca de ahí, mordí una zona bastante baja de su entrepierna, causando otro gemido por parte de Arthur, y desde ese lugar arrastré mi lengua hasta llegar a su rodilla.

- Ahora sí, ya está todo preparado - Le informé agarrando sus muslos, él me dedicó una linda cara, como diciendo "¿por qué no te vas al diablo, estúpido francés?"

- ¡Ya deja de decir eso y métemela! - Gritó, mezcla de enfado con desesperación. Quedé en shock "¿métemela?" sí, ¡Arthur lo dijo! Entonces sentí un líquido caliente debajo de mi naríz, ¡hemorragias nasales inoportunas! Miré para abajo, tratando que Arthur no se diera cuenta. Supongo que en algún momento debía pasar... Semejante calentura e Inglaterra diciéndome que se la meta... yo no puedo con tanto.

Separé los cachetes de su trasero, coloqué la punta de mi pene en su entrada y, muy lentamente, fui introduciendo mi erección en su cuerpo. Cuando ya estuvo completamente dentro Arthur gimió fuerte y apretó la funda del almohadón del sofá. Empecé a hacer movimientos de vai-vén con mi cadera, muy despacio, para que se acostumbre. Era estrecho, estrecho pero cálido.

- Ah... Du-duele - Dijo - duele mucho -

- Lo sé... Sólo tienes que aguantar un poco más, ¿si? - Le dije.

- E-está bien - Contestó antes de volver a gemir.

Los movimientos de mi cadera siguieron siendo lentos, pero cada segundo adquirían un poco más de velocidad. Pronto mis jadeos se hicieron notar, acompañando a los de Arthur.

[Arthur's POV]

Mis inhalaciones eran cortas y continuas debido a mi respiración entrecortada y los gemidos eran abundantes.

Los empujoncitos del principio se dejaron de lado, ahora eran más fuertes y rápidos. Dolía mucho, pero más que dolor sentía placer, demasiado placer. Me parecía imposible de creer cómo ese francés que siempre me molesta y me pone en situaciones incómodas ahora me estaba haciendo sentir tan bien. Dejé de apretar el almohadón y abrí mis ojos, con dificultades pude ver el rostro de Francia. Por primera vez me habían dado ganas de abrazarlo. Pero no llegaba, por más que estiraba mi brazo no llegaba ni a tocarle un mechón de pelo, era ridículo, estábamos teniendo sexo y a mí se me ocurría querer abrazarlo... pero era así, quería tenerlo más cerca todavía. Vi que me miró, soltó mis piernas y pegó su cara con mi pecho, abrazándome, como si me hubiera leído la mente. Podía sentir su aliento contra mi piel, cosa que me causaba escalofríos. Iba a abrazar su cabeza pero una embestida más fuerte que las otras me tomó de sorpresa, gemí y le tiré del pelo, supe que le dolió ya que emitió un chasquido.

Las embestidas se hicieron más bruscas y empezó a doler, me empezó a doler ahí abajo, ya estaba apunto de salirse todo.

- Ya llega... - Susurró Francia, a lo que emití un sonido, correspondiendo a un supuesto "sí" con sumas dificultades.

Un último empujón hizo que ámbos nos viniéramos y gimiéramos muy sonoramente. Francia se separó de mí, respiró hondo y me alzó en brazos (me averguenza y mucho decirlo, pero es para que se lo imaginen mejor, me levantó como un príncipe a una princesita) me llevó por los pasillos de mi casa, no pregunté, porque me di cuenta que no me importaba a dónde me lleve, mientras que él me lleve consigo.

Entramos a mi habitación y me tendió en la cama -la cual era doble-, colocándose él a mi lado.

- ¿Y por qué se te ocurre ahora traerme a la cama? - Pregunté, realmente estaba exhausto.

- Porque en el sofá no puedo acostarme al lado tuyo - Contestó, para luego abrazarme. - Te amo - Dijo besándome en la frente.

- ...te creo - Le dije, abrazándolo de igual modo, pegándome a él.

- Esperaba un "yo también" - Rió - Pero estoy feliz de que me creas. -

- No diré "yo también" - Lo miré, él me miró, pidiendo explicaciones - Te digo directamente que te amo - Francia sonrió, besándome en los labios. - No sé que me desagrada más... o tú o por donde pasó tu boca - Le dije. - Prométeme que no volverás a usar esa forma de lubricar nunca más -

- E-está bien... Lo prometo - Dijo - Y tú promete no volver a tirarme así del cabello nunca más -

- Sabes que no fue mi intención - Exclamé, acurrucándome en su pecho.

- Sí, lo sé - Dijo, acariciando mi cabeza - Te amo -

- Ya lo dijiste - Comenté, intentando no sonrojarme demasiado.

- Ni aunque lo diga todos los segundos de todos los días de todos los meses de todos los años de toda la eternidad me alcanzaría para demostrarte cuánto te amo, Arthur - Dijo, haciendo énfasis en cada "todos" y en el "toda"

Evitar que mi rostro hirviera fue imposible. Me volvió a besar, profundamente.

Através de ese beso pude sentir todo lo que él quería decirme y supe que él sintió todo lo que yo quería decirle. Sin la necesidad de pronunciar una sola palabra.

_Porque una acción vale más que mil palabras._

_**"Nous n'avons fruk" Fin**_

_"Fruck tomato" Fin._

_

* * *

_Holisss... Perdónenme por tardar, el capi lo tengo terminado desde hace bastante pero no pude subirlo debido a algunas cuestiones; **1 **Cuando lo terminé no lo subí porque me dio sueño y me fui a dormir -lo terminé el viernes a las cinco y pico de la madrugada- **2** Al otro día no lo subí porque no había internet **3** El domingo no lo subí porque fue el cumpleaños de una amiga que no veía hace mucho y terminé quedándome a dormir en su casa para pelotudear toda la noche. **4** Ayer no lo subí porque volví tipo 8 de la noche y estaba muy cansada y muerta de calor -también me dolía la cabeza-, entonces me fui a dormir. **5** Me acabo de levantar (cinco y cuarto aprox. de la madrugada) y aquí estoy, subiendo el capi de una vez.

* * *

No me cansaré de decirles "¡Muchas gracias!" Porque se lo merecen, por ser espectaculares y bancarse tener que leer las babosadas escritas por una novata que ni leyó el manga de hetalia.

* * *

Respecto al capítulo: Ehh... Etto... No sé que decir, hice lo que pude y me dio un poco de asquito imaginármelo como me lo imaginé, espero que a ustedes les haya gustado, o por lo menos, que lo acepten, porque sino lloraré... (no es una amenaza, conociéndome supongo que será así)

En fin, lo que más me gustó de éste capítulo fueron los extras ^O^ Espero que les gusten:

* * *

**"Fruck tomato" extra: "Tooontooos."**

Escenografía: Una habitación con un sillón largo, con lugar para cuatro personas, una mesita ratona con un florero con un lirio dentro y un aparente control de televisión muy sospechoso ¿Por qué sospechoso? Pues, ¿qué hace un control remoto de T.V. si no hay ninguna T.V.? Seguro que trama algo maligno. (Todos los personajes están sentados en el sillón)

Personajes: Cuatro tontos y yo.

**Los cuatro tontos: **¡Ey!

**Kitsu:** -asustada- Ok, no se nojen, lo haré de nuevo...

Personajes: Antonio, Lovino, Francis y Arthur.

**Arthur: **Te faltan personajes -Informó, dando un sorbo a su té-

Todos miran a Arthur.

**Kitsu: **Etto, Arthur-san... Yo no veo a nadie... ¿Quién falta?

**Arthur:** ¡Siempre lo mismo!, ¡Que ustedes no los vean no significa que no estén! -se para bruscamente- ¿No te vas a disculpar? ¡Ellos también tienen sentimientos, ¿sabes?

**Kitsu: **Ay, sisisisisisi -grita atemorizada- ¡Perdónenme haditas, duendecitos, unicornitos!, no sé donde están pero, ¡perdónenme! -Ruega lloriqueando-

**Arthur:** "¡Así me gusta!, ¡Que siga rogando! Buajahahaha" -Pensó-

Se esucha el abrir de una puerta que aparece de la nada y todos, menos Francia, miran a la susodicha puerta.

**Kitsu:** ¡Lovino Vargas! ¿A dónde se supone que vas? -le grita como si fuera su madre-

**Lovino:** Me largo, ya me tienen harto, son uno más estúpido que el otro y todos más imbéciles que mi hermano.

**Antonio:** Pero Ita-chan no tiene nada que ver

**Lovino:** ¿Ahora lo vas a defender? -grita, podía sentirse como su aura se prendía fuego-

**Antonio:** No, Lovi, no -contesta alejándose con temor-

**Kitsu:** -observa la situación de lejos y ve como Francia duerme tranquilamente en el sillón- Ey, Francis, despierta -le susurra-

**Francis:** ¿eh? ¿Qué pasa? Pero si yo no estaba durmiendo, estaba soñando despierto con Londres

**Arthur:** ¿¡Qué dijiste, pervertido! -le grita-

**Francis: **Yo no dije eso cuando leí lo que Kitsu-chan escribió de tu sueño -se excusó riendo macabramente-

**Arthur: **¡Cállate! -le grita nuevamente y le revolea el florero que estaba en la mesita-

**Kitsu:** ¡Noooooo! ¡Mi florero! -Exclama- Sabía que no debía poner ningún adorno... -Lloriquea-

Y ahí estaban los cuatro, gritando como marranos y revoleándose los almohadones del sillón.

**Kitsu:** "¡Trágame tierra!" -piensa-

En ese momento Francis se aleja de Arthur y se aproxima a Lovino.

**Francis:** Entonces yo me quedo con Romano.

**Lovino:** Oye, ¡suéltame, estúpido!

**Antonio:** ¡Ya lo escuchaste, suelta a Romano! -dice, tomando a Francia y separándolo del italiano-

**Arthur:** Oye tú, España, ¡suelta a Francia! -dice, agarrando el brazo del francés y alejándolo del español-

**Antonio:**¿Estás bien, Lovi? Procura que ese pervertido no se te acerque, ¿vale? -le dijo, tomando el rostro de Romano con ambas manos, poniendo sus rostros a una muy corta distancia, ambos podían sentir el respirar del otro-

**Lovino:** S-Sí... -asiente, sonrojándose.

**Arthur:** Idiota, ¿qué haces yéndote con él? -le grita a Francia-

**Francis:** ¿Te pusiste celoso, Arthy? Pero si sabes que yo te amo solo a tí, estaba bromeando -Dice mientras abraza por debajo de los brazos al inglés, pegando sus cuerpos.

**Arthur:** Tsk -pronuncia, sonrojándose al igual que Lovino y desviando la mirada-

**Kitsu:** -se queda embobada mirando el espectáculo- No lo puedo creer... y no tuve que hacer nada... -susurra-

**"Fruck tomato" extra 2: "Indirectas directitas."**

Escenografía: Casa de España, una mesita ratona con un florero con un lirio dentro y un teléfono de pared.

Personajes: Antonio.

Antonio camina hasta el teléfono y marca un número de tres cifras (123). Se escucha el piiii-piiii, hasta que la voz de una chica atiende.

**Kitsu:** ¿Hola?

**Antonio:** Hola Kitsu-chan, soy España.

**Kitsu:** ¡Oh, España!, ¡Al fin alguno de ustedes me llama! -grita alegremente, haciendo que el aludido distancie el teléfono de su oído- ¿Llamas para saludar? ¡Que bien! Necesito contarle a alguien algunas cosas: blah, blah, blah, blah, blah blah, blah...

Y Antonio se vio forzado a escuchar una charla de la vida de Kitsu.

**Kitsu: **Y entonces yo le dije "¿Sos pelotuda? No ves que él es un idiota que nunca empomó nada" y me dijo "Callate que a vos te gustan los hombres homosexuales" ¿Qué tiene de malo que me gusten los hombres homosexuales, eh? España, ¿para tí es malo? -le pregunta/grita amenazantemente-

**Antonio:** Ehhh... no, claro que no... ja-ja

**Kitsu:** -se alegra- Tienes razón, no tiene nada de malo. ¡Por eso me gustas! Tan tierno y amable -sonríe-

**Antonio:** "¿Le gusto?, ¿es una indirecta y me está diciendo homosexual?" -pensó-.

Entonces entra Lovino.

**Lovino:** -ve que el otro está al teléfono y se acerca, se lo saca y cuelga-

**Antonio:** ¿R-R-romano, que haces? -pregunta-.

**Lovino:** -lo mira con ojitos llorosos, colocando sus brazos detrás de la nuca del español, pegando sus cuerpos- No necesitas al estúpido teléfono, ¿no, idiota? -le dice de una forma muy sensual-

**Antonio:** -se sonroja-"Ah pues sí, soy gay... y me importa un coño" -Pensó y besó apasionadamente al italiano, lo pone arriba de la mesita ratona y el florero se cae accidentalmente- Ups, Kitsu se va a enojar

**Lovino:** ¿Y a mi qué? Sólo sigue con lo que hacías, idiota -le dice, a lo que España se le tira encima-

En un lugar lejano.

**Kitsu:** ¡AAAAATCHÚ! -estornuda- Carajo... más les vale a esos idiotas no haber roto otro de mis floreros-

**"Fruck tomato" extra 3: "VEN-GAN-ZA."**

Escenografía: Una habitación oscura con una cama doble y una mesita ratona con un florero con un lirio dentro.

Personajes: Arthur y Francis.

Se le puede ver a Francis atado con sogas a la cama de piernas y brazos, totalmente desnudo y gritando como loco.

**Francis:** ¡No!, ¡No más Arthy, por lo que más quieras!

**Arthur:** Ya no se que mierda gritas, dejé de tocarte como hace media hora y sigues haciendo escándalo. Me voy a tomar té. -sale de la habitación a través de una puerta que aparece de la nada-

**Francis:** -Suspira de alivio- ¿Eh? ¿Quién está ahí?

No se ve a nadie.

**Francis:** ¿Quién es? ¡No!, ¡Aléjense! -grita- Criaturas del mal, ¡no me toquen! ¡AHH~!

**Arthur:** ¡YA VES QUE SÍ EXISTEN, IMBÉCIL! -grita desde otra habitación y luego ríe maliciosamete- BUAJAHAHAHAHA

**Francis: **-hace un movimiento exagerado, provocando que la mesita ratona se tambalee y el florero caiga al suelo y se rompa en pedacitos-

En otro lugar.

**Kitsu:** ¡AAAAAATCHÚ! -estornuda- ¡AH, DEMONIOS!, ¡SEGURO QUE FUE UNO DE MIS FLOREROS!**(*)**-

Después de unas horas Francia sale del cuarto y se encuentra con Arthur.

**Arthur: **JAJAJA, ¿Cómo te fue?

**Francis:** -con lágrimas en los ojos- No es lindo que te violen hadas... los unicornios duelen y los duendes sí son malignos, como dicen las películas de terror ¡NO ES LINDO! -grita, lloriqueando-

**Arthur:** -ríe satisfactoriamente, Francia lo toma de los hombros-

**Francis:** Ven...gan...za -exclama sonriendo retorcidamente.

La cámara se aleja y muestra una casa desde lejos, escuchándose un misterioso grito de mujer.

**Arthur:** ¿DE MUJER? -grita, enfadado-

**Kitsu:** ¡No molestes! Es para que los lectores se lo imaginen más claro.

**Arthur:** ah, OK... ¡OYE!

Aparecen Lovino y España, también Francia.

**Todos:** **¡Arigato, minna-san!**

**"Fruck tomato" extra del extra: "La sugerencia de Francis." **(escalofrío)

**Francis:** Nee, nee, Kitsu-chan -le susurra-

**Kitsu:** ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa, Francis? -pregunta- Pero no te acerques mucho que tu boca me da asco...-susurra-

**Francis:** Te sugiero que para la próxima que escribas de nosotros haciéndolo, describas la cara de Arthur en el orgasmo, es imporesionante

**Kitsu:** -se queda callada y mira, con el ceño fruncido y una gota al estilo anime, a la cámara-

_**Las locuras del amor van más allá de la comprensión humana.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**(*)**: Pues, en Japón dicen que si uno estornuda es porque alguien está hablando de esa persona _(¡ya me tienen podrida que en todos los animes lo mencionen!)_ Y Kitsu, en mi mente, estornuda cuando alguien le rompe un florero :D

Ok, entonces me voy a intentar seguir durmiendo, pero no se lo tomen como un "adiós", tómenlo como un "hasta luego", porque aquí no termina mi imaginación (no toda, sólo gran parte) y espero volver a escribir de alguna de estas parejas. Les vuelvo a agradecer, muchas gracias por su apoyo y por acompañarme a lo largo (no tan largo) del fic, porque lo hicieron aún más especial para mí.

-Carajo, mejor lo termino porque ya me emocioné.

_**THE END**_


End file.
